Something Always Holding You Back
by RainStormAme-Hime
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. Sesshomaru soon enters into the picture when he sets his eyes on Kagome. Will Inuyasha let him pursue her or will he finally make a move? Kagome is caught between the two brothers
1. Chapter One

This is an updated version of the story. As I continued to write, it became evident quickly, which brother was Kagome's mate, so I had to go back and tweak a few things. Added much more content... :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Amber eyes watched his every move. Their icy stare stalking him, waiting for him to make his next move. He took a few calming breaths attempting to clear his mind. He needed to think of a way to end this fast. His mind calculated a dozen different plans of action, but none deemed worthy of success. He was to fail. He knew it down to his core. With the way he was now, he could not win. Slowly he started to walk around the circle making direct contact with the sharp golden eyes. He waited to his opponent's eyes to shift indicating his next move. No such movement came. Inuyasha knew he had to make the next move.

He tensed up his muscles anticipating the pain that he would be feeling mere seconds from now. He lunged forward towards the icy golden eyes. He was quickly on his back gasping for air. Sharp claws scrapped against his neck so close to killing him. The clawed hand tightened around his neck. Inuyasha glared up at the cold eyes and struggled to get free. Seconds passed but they seemed like minutes to Inuyasha as he struggled against the demon's grip. A loud bell rung through the ring and the hand withdrew.

Inuyasha rolled over on his side coughing. With difficultly he avoided throwing up in front of everyone. His opponent's normally static face wore a small smirk. The demon with the amber orbs turned his heel and walked out of the sparring ring. He did not bother with the many fellow demon students that went up to congratulate him. They were all only trying to suck up to him. Their families all schemed and planned trying to get close to him.

After his opponent left, Inuyasha watched as the power hungry leeches came rushing up to him to help. He struggled getting up and scuffed off their hands. He slowly made his way out of the ring. He ignored their pretend attempts of concern. He scanned the faces coming upon the one he was looking for. He smiled slightly at the evident distress across her features. Her sapphire eyes watered. She was on the verge of tears.

"Inu, you didn't have to do that," Kagome said inspecting him for damage. Inuyasha mumbled a response but was cut off by a winced when she came across a cut in his side.

"I knew I would lose to Fluffy. I always do," his voice more wheezed than he meant it to be.

She frowned looking up at him. "You know, you are the only one holding yourself back. You need to realize you can be just as good if not better than _him_." She glared at the said demon in question that was leaning against a close by tree.

He took her hands away from his wound and looked down at her. "Kags, I'm fine." She turned her attention back at him. Starring into his eyes. The same golden eyes Sesshoumaru had and yet so different. So full of emotion and hidden strength his older brother didn't possess. She bit her lip, wishing he would see it as she saw it. How she hated his brother the ice prince. She would go up to him and give him a piece of her mind if she was not so worried about Inuyasha's wounds and injured pride.

"Come on, lets get you to the healers," she said walking away. She knew he wouldn't allow any help walking from her or anyone so she just lead the way silently. Kagome paused for a moment before walking into the building feeling someone watching her. Quickly scanning the crowd she found no one. Biting her lip she turned her sapphire eyes back to Inuyasha and walked with him to the infirmary.

Sesshoumaru watched his weakling of a brother stumble his way to find the girl. He hid his disgust behind his emotional mask as he tightened his fist. His claws dug into the palms quickly slashing through the skin. He was letting a measly human touch him. Defiling their pure blood. He growled deep in his chest softly when he heard his brother use his not so creative nick name for him. Which he loathed more than his brother and his pet human.

_I keep telling you to not judge her. You are going to regret it,_ his inner beast said matter of fact tone. It annoyed him to no end when his beast decided to add commentary on his life. Sesshoumaru just ignored him and kept his keen eyes on the human helping his brother. When she turned around feeling his eyes on him he quickly shifted his gaze to something less entertaining. All the demon bitches around him were trying to flaunt and get his attention. He lazily glanced over them, none catching his attention.

His gaze narrowed as one of them started to saunter over to him. "I am in no mood for your games Kagura. I suggest you leave this Sesshoumaru's presence immediately," he said with a bored tone. It irritated him more as she started to pout and move closer.

"Aw, come on Sessy. There has to be some way I can," she moved up to whisper into his ear "pleasure you."

Sesshoumaru had to hold back a look of disgust as he stood up and started to walk away. She did not need any more attention. The other female demons watched the interaction between the sexy ice prince and the wind demon. The encounter left small slivers of hope. Allowing them to think they stood a chance at capturing his affections. There was now one less rival. They all snickered and giggled as Kagura huffed and took off in a cloud of dust on her feather into the sky.

_You should not let other bitches touch us if they are not to be our mate_ his beast growled in annoyance.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need lecturing from…himself," he stated. His beast rose up for a moment searching out the scent of his brother's human unknowingly to Sesshoumaru. It was pleased to find her where he thought she would be. His beast ever so slightly tugged on his body leading him into the literature building. Once his beast was pleased with his position, he reseeded.

Sesshoumaru blinked, not realizing he had walked into a building. He mentally sneered at himself, not sure what his beast was up to. 'I need to keep you chained up tighter,' he growled to himself.

"Ow wench," Inuyasha yelled. "You do know that in a couple of hours I will be fine?"

Kagome ignored him and continued to put an ointment on his gash and proceeded to wrap it. Inuyasha sat quietly with a pink tint shading his cheeks. He refused help from the healers. He only allowed Kagome to help after she forced him by tugging on his fluffy appendage at the top of his head, much to his protest.

"Thank you," he mumbled when she was finished. She smiled brightly up at him. As she started to put the supplies back he walked over to the window deep in thought.

_You are letting him get to you_ the deep voice growled.

'Feh, as if. We will teach him next time. I don't see why the professors think it is amusing to put us against each other anyway,' he mentally stated to his beast.

_They want to see a powerful, frightening fight between the two Takahashi brothers. Yet you always ruin that, baka. _

Inuyasha winced. He knew he never tried against his brother anymore while on campus. He never tried anymore at all against. Deep down he knew. Knew that he would never amount up to his shadow. He closed his eyes slowly taking in Kagome's scent. Lavender and vanilla followed her and he could get lost in it. His eyes snapped open when the bells rung on the school grounds.

"Inu, time for lecture. I'll see you after class," she said with a smile. She gave him a worried glance before walking out of the room quickly with her book bag hanging on her shoulder. Inuyasha sighed when she left.

"That icy bastard," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. The fight hurt him more than he would like to admit. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes remembering. He was doing it on purpose. Taunting him.

_Sooner or later, we are going to have to show him that we are his equals, _his beast stated as if it were true.

'Keh. You honestly think we stand a chance against him?' he asked his beast as he left the infirmary heading out of the building. He threw his hands into his pockets as he headed towards the male locker room.

_I just know our father won't be happy to hear you did not put up much of a fight. _

'You are relatively chatty today aren't ya? How about you shut up now.' Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

He found the locker with his name on it and started to undress. He ignored the protest from his body and grabbed a towel as he headed towards the shower. Turning on the hot water he went under the water stream sighing softly closing his eyes. With one hand on the wall he held himself steady as he allowed his forehead to rest on the cool tile. He let the water run down his toned body relaxing.

_We could take up more training._

'More? How much extra time do you think we have?'

_Well you want to get better right? That is the only way you stubborn pup. _

Inuyasha winced at the word pup. 'Okay, say we make more time for training. What more could I do?'

_Are you so dense you can't feel your own power? _Inuyasha didn't respond but pondered on the question.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he proceeded to grab his hair pulling it out from the long braid. His bright silver locks fell against his back and his dog-ears flattened on his head relaxing even farther. The hanyou was glad he did not have any classes today. He debated going back to his apartment but quickly decided not to. Kagome would be waiting for him.

He reached to turn the water off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, his feet padded against the tile floor. Making his way back to his locket and grabbed another towel drying his long silver hair. After he was done drying his body off he pulled a clean pair of jeans out of his gym bag and tugged them up. Throwing his hair into a low ponytail and slipping on a red t-shirt he slammed his locked closed. Glancing at the clock he frowned. Kagome wouldn't be out of class for another hour.

Kagome grabbed her book out of her bag and flipped to the page she left off on. She dodged between the students in the hallways and walkways as she carelessly walked towards her next class. She was so absorbed into the book that she didn't see the tall silver haired demon in front of her until it was too late. She coiled straight into his chest.

"Oof," she said dropping her books as she stumbled backwards. "I am so so-" her words were lost when she looked up into the cold stare of Sesshoumaru. He held onto his icy mask only allowing an eyebrow to raise in question. "Oh, it's just you Fluffy," she mumbled as she bent down picking up her book and bag. "Don't you have something else to do besides irritate me?" she asked the taiyoukai. She was surprised to even see him on this side of campus. She bit her lip trying to process her rapidly growing thoughts and questions.

He watched her carefully not responding. She had the nerve to talk to him like that. And somehow deep down, he knew he found her all the more interesting because of it. In his presence she did not try to capture his attention sexually. She spoke her mind and did not understand the concept of holding her tongue. She was most likely the only female he had come across that did not seek his acceptance. In fact, she hated him. He was sure of it. Sesshoumaru didn't feel his beast get unsettled at his thought. He was too focused on her to notice much of anything. She dared talk to him that way.

"Well…okay," she said stepping to the side walking past him. She felt the heat of his stare that lingered on her a little too long and tried to suppress the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Human," he said turned around walking behind her. Kagome glanced behind her shoulder surprised.

"I do not have time to entertain you Fluffy," she used his nick name. She flashed him a fake smile when his eyes narrowed. "I have class." As she said that she disappeared into the lecture hall. He grew furious that she thought it was acceptable to treat him such a way. He deeply growled and walked away.

"You will be entertaining me soon enough," he commented back. She blinked a few times, almost sure his eyes were red for a moment. But, the moment he stopped talking, it was gone. She watched as he inclined his head. It was the only indication that she knew she saw something. She just wasn't sure what it was. Kagome tried her best to stop her rapidly beating heart. 'Oh my god,' she thought over and over.

In class she couldn't focus. Couldn't get him out of her mind. He was started to take her over. She tried her best to over come the feelings but there was something otherworldly about the connection. Something besides him was pulling her towards him. Her stomach dropped at the thought and her head snapped straight up. His words echoed in her mind. Her eyes were wide in horror.

Some of the demons in her class glanced her way, sensing her distress and fear. Her face flushed hot red when she noticed their heated stares She quickly grabbed her things and left the lecture hall as fast as she could. Kagome wondered over to the large tree where she normally read and ate lunch. Her heart was aching at the thought that ran through her mind. Yet, her head was screaming for a different answer. The months of torture he had put her through with the minor ways he seemed to pop into her daily life finally made sense. Everything made sense now. After months of avoiding him and denying her feelings, she could finally breath and let herself just…feel.

She felt tears sting her eyes at the realization. She was going to lose her best friend. She slumped against the tree sinking to the ground. She was going to crush him, and she couldn't stop it from happening. Tugging her knees into her body she hide her face into them. Trying to find a solution. There was no way out.

"You're his mate," came a deep rough voice beside her. She instantly looked up to find Kadin standing next to her with his hands in his pockets. "I caught on awhile ago. I could tell." He paused. "I could _sense_ your feelings for him," he mumbled. With those words, her heart broke. The look in his eyes said it all. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came. He slowly sat down next to her. "It's okay. I…" he paused looking at the sky trying to find the right words. He growled getting frustrated with himself. "I won't let him take you away from me though," he barely whispered. They sat there silent for a few moments. Kagome wanted to wrap her arms around him, to ensure him that nothing would change. But, she couldn't lie to him. He didn't need her embrace right now. There was nothing she could do to help him.

"I would never…" she started. He held up a hand and stopped her. He gazed at her with a sad smile.

"I know Kags. I know," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He knew she needed to sort this out on her own. As well as he did. He needed to get away. Needed to cope with the reality. "It will be okay Kags," he said as he jumped up and took off into the treetops. Then he was gone. She knew she wouldn't see him for a while. She wished it were raining so that no one could notice the tears that now streamed down her cheeks. She hugged her knees into her chest again and hid her face from the world.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat under the tree. She didn't even realize the sun went down until she started to shiver from the night breeze that swept past her. As Kagome raised her head and wiped her swollen puffy face and sniffled. Her heart was being torn in two different directions. It was shattered at how this was affecting her best friend. Not to mention that everything changed after today. However, it was also in bliss. She was to be Sesshoumaru's mate. It surprised her. Not that she had self-esteem issues. She was not nearly as beautiful as the female demons, nor as strong. She was a human. Sesshoumaru hated humans. It was odd that he would choose her. She sighed in defeat. There was a reason; there was always a reason for any action from the ice prince.

She slowly lay back on the cool grass. Enjoying the awakening the cold gave. Starring up at the stars Kagome tried to sort the thoughts that raced in her mind. There was the part of her that wanted to find Sesshoumaru and instantly go into his strong arms. Another part wanted to make this more difficult for him as it had been for her these past months. There was even a third part that hated him. Z felt like she was falling apart. She had to plan her next move and do it soon, or _he _would.

Go into his arms willingly?

Continue hating him and face the harsh consequences of refusing to mate him?

Run away?

Too many questions popped into her head. Another after another after another. There was an endless cloud of them growing and building. Doubt. Fear. Thrill. Love.

Kagome groaned at herself. Not love. She did have deep feelings for the older demon, but no. It was not love. She refused to allow herself that.

Her gaze followed a shooting star that delicately fell across the night sky. The soft sounds of spring surrounded her and she slowly started to calm down. There were no sounds on campus. No cars of city sounds. It was peaceful. Kagome frowned as she thought about what part of her to follow. It made sense to easily walk into his arms. It felt like the only right thing to do. The other parts of her didn't want that to feel right. The past few months had been torture for her. He knew exactly was he was doing. He knew that she was his mate for a long time now.

Kagome sat up quickly. A plan was formulating in her mind. The pieces were finally coming together. There was no way she would give him the satisfaction. Just because she was to be his mate, did not mean she had to make it easy. He was taking her best friend away from her. He was basically taking everything from her. She was his. She knew the demon ways very well. Even though mates were said to be equal once mated. The male demon still was the dominant one. And Sesshoumaru? His every pore breathed dominance.

Kagome smirked. Sesshoumaru had to know that she found out she was his mate. The way he had been acting for the past few months confirmed that he wanted her to know it. Sesshoumaru would not like it if she in anyway defied him. A shiver ran down her body. Could she really play that dangerous of a game? With the one and only Sesshoumaru? Who came from one of the most powerful demon bloodlines in all demon history?

She took a deep breath looking up into the sky. She caught the glimpse of another shooting star and that was her answer. She snorted slightly at herself. "If I am _worthy _enough to be his mate. Than I am strong enough to give him a run for his money," she whispered into the night air. _Let the game begin, _she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! So, this story is from an orignial story that I am writing. I have added thing here and there to make it Inuyasha fanfiction. I thought it would be cool to use the same story as both. Well sort of at least. So, if you randomly find names such as Jun, Zoe, or Kadin in these chapters. Those are just mistakes I didn't see when I was replacing character names with the Inuyasha gang.

So, this chapter is incomplete. I just feel like it is.. .missing something? I am not totally sure. I was wanting some feed back :) Please., let me hear what you guys think! I will upload the full version of this chapter as soon as I feel its much better. Hope you enjoy it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

As Sesshoumaru started to leave the hallway his head was clouded. He was not sure what happen. He remembered her speaking but there was a small window, tiny window where he couldn't recall what occurred. Nor an explanation of the look on the human's face. He growled deep. His beast. It was the only solution.

_Have you figure it out yet? _his beast asked in a low serious voice. Sesshoumaru did not reply. _I am surprised you haven't figured it out sooner. All the tiny window of black outs, not knowing how to got so close to her. Not realizing how you came upon her in your path constantly this past year? _his beast was now letting off a low happy rumble.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. 'What have you done?' he viscously demanded.

_You really should have noticed years ago. The first moment we saw her. It was over._

'You can't possibly tell me that y-' he broke off what he was going to say. His mind was calculating the past year's events. Everything that he missed and blew off was clear. His beast had chosen their mate long ago.

_I was becoming impatient with you. You stubborn baka. I was through letting you handle this. You kept turning a blind eye to the attraction you had to her because she was constantly with your brother. You fool. If I had not stepped in when I did, we would have been doomed before we even got a chance. _

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze. It was true. He had tolerated her presence often. He did not shun her away like the demon bitches. He did not even let human's get close enough to him to send them away. Apprehension washed over him. He somehow felt….lighter? Like a burden he had not realized he was carrying was gone. He had found his mate.

'That does not mean I feel for her. She is our mate. Nothing more,' Sesshoumaru stated to his beast. His beast was actually taken off guard by the lack of resistance. Sesshoumaru was agreeing that she was indeed his true mate, and he was just walking it off. His beast was unsettled. It knew this was going to blow up.

Sesshoumaru watched from a distance his icy mask melting as he watched Kagome break. His beast had been planning for this for over a year, but he did not expect it to actually _hurt._ At first he hated that his beast chose a mere human for a mate, but the more he thought about it, the more he was drawn to her. He started to see what his beast saw. Yet, he still did not think that a demon of his stature would feel much for the female. He had feelings, sure, but he was just use to safely hiding them away. He surprised himself. He wanted to go to her. Wanted to hold her and comfort her. His beast was demanding it, but it was different. He himself wanted to do it. He also knew he could not go to her yet. She had to come to him. He wanted her…

He paused and blinked at that thought. He didn't want her to come to him; he needed her to. He started to feel distain for the feeling. He did not need anything. It was a strange thought and a feeling that he did not like.

His beast growled at him in frustration. _Will you just go to her? Now!_

'You know that I can't. And you drive me crazy with your constant commentary to my life,' Sesshoumaru responded to his inner beast. A beast, the very animalistic side of being a demon. His other half.

_You will comfort our mate right now, _the beast rattled against the mental cage Sesshoumaru kept him in. His mate. The one person he would be linked to mind, body and soul until the end of time. Not even death would separate them. Each demon had only one mate. It had to be a perfect match. An inner beast chose the mate. The other half had to comply or there would be deathly consequences. His beast ironically selected a human. He still despised humans. But her. No she was different. Kagome was _his. _

He watched her intently and forced himself to walk away. She had to come to him. The way she was now, he could not help her. She had to overcome this herself. Even his brother knew that much for how dense he normally is.

Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of his brother. He had been tormented between wanting to rip his arms off for being so close to his mate these past months. For touching her he wanted to kill him. But, he did not and could not. His beast would not allow something that would hurt their mate so much to happen. Much to his dislike. Not to mention how upset their father would be if one of his sons happen to…disappear.

As he turned towards the parking lot he smirked. He knew Kagome would not take to this easily. He liked the challenge. He loved the hunt. Stalking his prey and finally devouring them gave him a rush like no other. He was feeling that rush now. He was antsy to get the chase on. He had her where he wanted her and now it was her turn to make the move. It had taken months to get her to this one spot. He would be waiting anxiously. No longer will he hold himself back.

Sesshoumaru scanned the campus from his perch on top the bell tower. He was not going to allow any danger to come to his human. He was irritated that Kagome was so unwise to stay on campus after nightfall. There were many demons in the college and town that would cause trouble. He narrowed his gaze as he watched her as she sat under the tree.

'Ah, yes you are amused by this?'

_Very._

'I have better things to do than babysit our human.'

_Nothing is better than being near your mate._

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his beast. "We do not need to be near her," he said out loud.

_You will be snapped out of that arrogant way of thinking soon enough._

"Your are starting to bore me, beast."

His beast chuckled. Sesshoumaru was becoming very annoyed. _What if another demon approaches her? _

'We did not pick such a weak mate. She can defend herself well enough,' Sesshoumaru stated. His beast paused. Sesshoumaru sighed enjoying the silence.

He scanned the surrounding area once again before settling his eyes on her. As she lay on her back his beast began to almost purr in content. Her long curls lightly danced in the breeze. The moonlight made her deep chestnut hair glow in contrast to the dark night.

His eyes slide down her body slowly absorbing the image. Her slender petite form appeared even smaller from the high distance he was at. Sesshoumaru's burning eyes paused at her curves and delicate hips. He was glad he couldn't smell her. She was starting to do agonizing things to him. And she wasn't even trying, nor did she know he was watching her. She made him feel things no other female demon had made him feel before.

He smugly smiled. Sure, he had been with other females before. They all flocked around him, practically laying themselves out for him. His gut suddenly twisted as imagines of Kagome flashed. Her soft flesh bare before him. Underneath him. His beast rumbled in deep satisfaction at the images. Sesshoumaru's heart started to beat faster, skipping beats. His skin started to tingle in excitement and his stomach felt weightless turning into knots. He shifted uncomfortably not sure how to react. He licked his dry lips unconsciously and his lust filled gaze fell back onto the women. His lungs filled quickly and he couldn't breath. A soft groan barely escaped his lips as he felt a thick heat grow through his whole being. The normally in control demon was at a loss when his body ignored his mind as he willed the feeling away before it went straight to his groin. The heat began to swell and the medal pole he tightly held onto began to protest at the amount of force he was exerting onto it.

He was disappointed and thankful when Kagome sat up. Her movement snapped him out of the trance before he lost all will power and went to her. Sesshoumaru was almost left breathless at the sudden rush of intense emotions that coursed through him. Sesshoumaru desperately needed some sort of distraction. As Kagome sat up, he noticed something about her demeanor. He examined her expression trying to figure out what she was thinking. He was sure it was nowhere near the thoughts that would not leave his fogged mind. Never had Sesshoumaru felt something like that before. It felt as though his chest still tingled with an unnamed sensation. He heard a blissful rumble come from deep inside him.

_Very amusing._

Sesshoumaru pushed his beast back away from his thoughts. He closely watched her as she stood up picking up her things and started to head towards her car. He growled deeply at himself as the fog started to clear from his mind. He took off with intense speed into the foothills. Once he was sure he was far away from any unsuspecting ears, both demon as well as human, he stopped in a clearing. Pure, hot anger started to rise within him.

He flexed his claws roaring as he attacked a helpless tree. Than another, and another. Until he was calm enough to have formable thoughts again. The roar echoed throughout the forest. He was breathing heavily as the trees fell. The loud splintering crashes scattered the wildlife that hadn't already run from fear of his outrage. He felt his beast start to come out for the depths of his mind. He quickly wrapping around it and locked it tightly away. His aura was whipping and clashing against the cool night. Any demon within miles of him, would be able to sense his outrage.

"I do not need _anything," _he hissed to his beast. No response. "I do not need _her, _or anyone for that matter." He growled loudly when his beast refused to respond again. Normally he couldn't get his other half to shut up. Now it infuriated him that it would not consult him. Tell him otherwise. To tell him that he was right. "You will not be allowed the," Sesshoumaru paused, "privileges I have allowed you lately beast. I no longer wish your commentary and you will be chained in your cage where you belong." His mind couldn't focus fully. He could still feel the strong emotions that his beast was emanating off; Sesshoumaru needed to lock his beast away farther.

He paced around the trees breathing still uneven. The silver moonlight lit his path. He was furious with himself for feeling anything. For letting his beast affect him so. Sesshoumaru had never, under any circumstances, allowed himself to lust after any female. Inner turmoil grew and lashed out within him. Somewhere seeded deep in his core he was feeling sick at the thought of pushing Kagome away. The storm started to grow, deep and dark. He never needed to _feel_ anything, for anyone. She was his mate, yes. That did not mean he had to feel anything towards her. She was to produce his heir and provide for the future pups. That was it. The dark looming storm in his being was being to swirl and erupted. Threatening to swallow him.

A vicious growl escaped deep from his chest. She would be his pawn, nothing more. He would go about this mating his own way. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He was frantic to find a way to put the raging storm at bay. He ignored it and pushed it away. Willing it away. There was no need to feel such things. There was no need for him to have a mate at this point in his life. He would wait until it was time to have an heir. His beast would stay locked away until he chose it was time to mate her, so it would not to interfere any longer.

Sesshoumaru's beast knew he was being defeated and the storm withered away. He had lost, and his beast could only hope that Sesshoumaru would come to his senses before it was too late.

Sesshoumaru paused. If he was not to mate her, than there was still the issue of other males getting to close. Sesshoumaru clenched his hands into fists tightly. A snarl erupted the frustrated demon. His brother's scent has been engulfed around her for years. That has kept most male pursuers away, but it was not good enough. All demons would know that his family was somehow connected to the female as Inuyasha's scent was always on her. After a few moments of debating another solution, he knew that it was only best to keep it as the way it was.

His mind was racing. He was cursing himself for letting his beast control him for too long now. Kagome knew. She figured it out and she was planning on doing something about it. He just could not figure out what it was. The look on her face could have meant a handful of things. He would have to prepare himself for anything she was willing to throw at him. As long as she knew she was _his, _he wouldn't have to worry much about her. Just keep an eye on her and go about his life as he was before he started to needlessly pursue her. He would not allow himself to have any weaknesses.


	3. Chapter Three

The lastest chapter a week early! I haven't gotten a chance to really proofread twice yet, so if there are small mistakes here and there I am sorry! :) Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Kagome leaned against her apartment door once she was safely behind it. Sinking to the floor she ran a shivering hand through her curls sighing softly. What has she gotten herself into? Within less than a couple hours her world was thrown into the darkness of uncertainty and the unknown.

"Okay, Kagome. Get yourself together," she said herself. "Right, like talking to myself is going to make things better," she groaned. Standing up she flipped on the living room lights and hung her book bag on a hook that stood next to the door.

In the heat of the moment, she thought this game would be a good idea. Now calm and sane, she doubted the plan. Teasing and trying to piss off a demon was not smart. It was insane really. She was losing her mind. As she walked down the hall, she smiled.

Was this dangerous? Yes.

Was she losing her mind? Perhaps. But, there was a rush that she could not deny loving. It was liberating. Knowing she could effect him in some way. She could get emotion out of the ice prince. Kagome knew if she tried, she could thaw him out a little bit. Even if he exploded in anger and lashed out, it would be something. An emotion. Something he has never shown in front of her before. She would make it a game to get as many reactions out of him she could. She was scared of him, yes.

_You are terrified of the him; do not lie to yourself, _Kagome thought to herself. She snorted slightly. She knew better than to underestimate Sesshoumaru. She also knew, that as his mate, he could not physically harm her.

She paused thinking about that statement. Kagome looked at herself carefully in the mirror above her sink. Sesshoumaru was dangerous. He was going to be ten times that unsafe when she starts to pull the emotions he tried so hard to push away out of him. He could very well harm her.

Kagome winced at mental image and tried to calm the panic that started to rise in the depths of her mind. Sesshoumaru could harm her, but would not kill her. She trusted him that much. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would never hurt her enough to endanger her life. She bit her lip looking into her own sea green eyes. Was this all worth it? Is the threat of being injured worth trying to get back at the demon that was to be her mate? Kagome kept repeating the questions in her mind as she turned on water in the tub.

Feeling the soothing hot water run over her hand as she tested the temperature, Kagome sighed. It was worth it. Everything would be worth it. "Maybe after all of it, he will break down his walls for me," she whispered into the empty apartment.

Kagome ran her fingers through her wet hair as she walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. Pulling her comforter and sheets back, Kagome felt a sting of loneliness. The single dim light in her room added a gloomy curtain over the empty room. Kagome crawled into bed and burrowed underneath the blankets. Turning off the light she let the darkness surround her. Suddenly her bed felt to large for her small form. It was missing something. Kagome frowned as she hugged a pillow close. Her bed had never felt to large for her before. She always loved having enough room to sleep in the exact middle. Spread out and comfortable in a tangled mess of blankets and pillows.

Kagome curled up even smaller. She did not like the effects of being his mate, and they weren't even mated yet. She knew the effects of course. Being a miko, she was taught thoroughly all demon customs and traits. The connection of being his mate was through her soul. The pull of his soul on hers would start to change her. Kagome felt the smallest change in her body and tiny changes went even deeper. Now that she was farther away from Sesshoumaru, the pull was constantly there. Tingling and trying to nudge her to be near him. Kagome did not think the effects of being a demon's mate would be so unsettling.

She hated him and here she was, longing for him to be lying next to her. Kagome shivered at the image of his strong arms pulling her against his chest. She gasped slightly starring off into the dark emptiness. Kagome could almost feel his piercing amber eyes watching her. Her heart started to race thinking about the cold demon in her bed. She wondered how his long silver locks would look in the darkness. Would she still be able to make out the faint hint of glimmering white hues his hair had? Inuyasha's silver hair did not hold the unnatural glimmer Sesshoumaru's hair had. It fascinated her.

Rolling onto her other side, Kagome shuddered feeling the cold sheets press against her bare skin. The sting of loneliness hit her again. It was smothering. Kagome pressed her fingertips lightly on her cheeks. Gasping softly she felt hot moisture contact her fingers. She was crying? Why was she crying?

"Sesshoumaru," she barely whispered. Somewhere deep down, she felt rejection. Her soul quivered. Because he was not currently with her, he was rejecting her. Shunning her away. She silently cursed the unearthly powers that ruled mates. She didn't want him to _want _her, but it was almost unbearable to think he _didn't _want her.

Kagome felt torn in two. Refusing to lose herself to his influences, she wanted to be herself. The same herself that use to hate Sesshoumaru. Kagome did not thinking being away from him like this would bring out such feelings from her. She resented herself for feeling so weak. Letting him get to her like this. Kagome was not sure how much of nights like tonight she could handle. Sniffling she buried her face into her pillow. Losing herself in the unwanted emotions of loneliness and rejection, she softly cried. After exhausting herself between battling with her emotions, she slowly succumbed to sleep.

As the morning light beamed through her windows onto her bed, Kagome sighed softly welcoming the warmth. She reluctantly opened her eyes trying to focus. She yawned softly trying to untangle herself from the blankets and sheets. The cool morning air rushed around her as she left her bed. She sniffled and groaned softly walking to view the damage the night before had done to her appearance.

Kagome bit her lip. Anyone who looked at her will be able to see she had a rough night. Dark bags hung under Kagome's eyes from a restless sleep. Her face was still puffy from crying, not to mention her nose was red and stuffed up. Her complexion was a lot off. She was pale, really pale. Feeling like if she looked at herself any longer she would only make herself feel worse, Kagome pushed herself away from the sink.

Kagome tried to think of a bright side as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Today is… Tuesday," she said out loud. That meant she would be able to avoid most people and her friends since she did not have classes on Tuesdays. She could hide away in the library and try to study. With finals around the corner, she could not afford letting this mate business get in the way of keeping her GPA above a 3.5. Pulling a stool out from under the counter she sat down trying to avoid the feelings that lingered from the previous night. Kagome did not want to start her day off on a bad note. She had too much to get done to be too focused on her demon.

The spoon she was holding suddenly dropped and fell with a loud clang against the countertop. Kagome looked down at it frowning deeply. Her demon. In sense, he was her mate. That meant hers. But, it still came to a surprised. Kagome starred wiped eyed at her bowl of cereal. She wished some sort of demon-fairy godmother would pop out from somewhere, wave her wand, or claws, and make everything mesh together perfectly.

"Too bad this isn't a fairytale with a happily-ever-after," she mumbled to herself putting her untouched cereal bowl into the sink.

Pulling her long chestnut curls into a side braid, she walked into her room. Rummaging through her drawers she paused with a small smirk upon her lips. She slowly pulled out a t-shirt, remembering Inuyasha sometimes would do quick changes at her apartment on his way to and from school and random sport practices. Kagome had forgotten she threw some of his clothes he commonly forgot into her bottom drawer.

Grabbing a tank-top to wear underneath, Kagome pulled both over her head and looked in the mirror. If Sesshoumaru caught her wearing another guys cloths, his brother's clothes, that would provoke some response, right? She could only hope. After the night she just went through, she needed something in return.

Humming softly to herself smiling, she pulled on a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Kagome proceeded to pack the supplies she would need for her camp out in the library. Once her book bag was properly packed she looked satisfied. Kagome was determined to make something out of this day. It was the start of her new life. After the events and unwelcomed reaction of last night, she needed something she could control. Kagome felt like her life was slipping away from her and she needed something, anything to grasp at to hold her still.

Hauling her overly packed book bag over her shoulder she grabbed her phone and keys. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops she walked out her apartment door. Locking her down behind her, she took a deep breath. Plugging in her headphones into her phone she turned on her music. Kagome hummed along softly as she made her way out of her apartment complex.

Even though she had an apartment, it was still located on campus and was a part of student housing for the older students. The library, unfortunately, stood at the other end of campus. Kagome bit her lip hoping, praying, she would not run into anyone on her way there. Her music solved that problem for her. If she zoned out, she would not hear anyone calling her name or make unwanted eye contact that would provoke unnecessary conversation.

The spring weather was perfect and the sun shone brightly warming the lingering coolness from winter. Kagome smiled as she felt the sunbeams kiss her skin. The smell of lilac filled the air as she walked down the swerving paths. Her body felt somewhat rejuvenated by the fresh and calming atmosphere.


End file.
